Hijas de la Naturaleza
Hijas de la Naturaleza (Children of Nature en Inglés y La Natura È Felicità en Italia) es una canción que aparece en el episodio Aventura en Linphea, de la 7ª Temporada. Letra |-|Español Latino= Cierra los ojos y escucharas Mágicos sonidos, Veras semillas brillar Que resplandecerán Maravilla sentir el corazón Maravilla sentir que nace el color Somos tu y yo y otro mundo alrededor Juntas vamos a escapar! Hijas de la naturaleza En libertad Donde cualquier futuro No nos rendiremos nunca Puedes creerlo es así! Porque el mañana nos pertenecerá! Hijas de la naturaleza En libertad! Hijas de la naturaleza Vamos a cantar Que ante cualquier futuro Lo sabremos enfrentar Este lazo nunca se romperá Porque el mañana hoy empezara! |-|Inglés= Close your eyes feel the breeze It's a magical sound When it blows from the seas And gently touches ground It's wonderful to feel it in your heart It's wonderful to feel the way it starts 'cause you and me and all the world around We beat as one together We're the children of nature We just want to be free Looking into the future What it's gonna be We never give up on what we believe is true 'cause tomorrow belongs to me and you We're the children of nature We can sing as one voice From the past to the future We can make a choice Never give up on us, never lose the way 'cause tomorrow began today Breathing out, breathing in Feed your soul with the rain Then feel the sun on your skin And let it break your chains It's wonderful to feel it in your heart It's wonderful to feel the way it starts 'cause you and me and all the world around We beat as one together We're the children of nature We just want to be free Looking into the future What it's gonna be We never give up on what we believe is true 'cause tomorrow belongs to me and you We're the children of nature We can sing as one voice From the past to the future We can make a choice Never give up on us, never lose the way 'cause tomorrow began today |-|Italiano= Forse tu non lo sai Qui c'e' un sogno per te Se ti fermi vedrai E' cosi' semplice Guardare con il cuore intorno a noi Scoprire che c'e' tutto quel che vuoi Al ritmo di una dolce melodia Come una sola voce La natura si accende Di colori e allegria Tutto il mondo risplende Come per magia E' un girotondo di suoni e liberta' E' una giostra che gira gira e va La natura si accende E brilla di fantasia E' una luce abbagliante Che ci porta via E' un girotondo di suoni e liberta' La natura e' felicita' Incantata realta' Ad un passo da te Che ti sorprendera' Cosi' incredibile Dai guarda con il cuore intorno a te Il mondo e' bello sai cosi' com'e' Al ritmo di una dolce melodia Come una sola voce La natura si accende Di colori e allegria Tutto il mondo risplende Come per magia E' un girotondo di suoni e liberta' E' una giostra che gira gira e va La natura si accende E brilla di fantasia E' una luce abbagliante Che ci porta via E' un girotondo di suoni e liberta' La natura e' felicita' Videos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:Children of Nature Categoría:Canciones de la 7ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:7ª Temporada